A Demons Sweet Love
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Through a few strange occurrences, Amaimon has been confused, and Mephisto can't seem to keep himself together with his younger brother around.
1. A latters incident

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews I got. I sorta, have many grammar errors in this chapter. :S

People don't like the whole incest thing, but I don't mind. Amaimon is really cute, Mephisto.. he's just plain silly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own own Blue exorcist.

~Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review, No flames.**

* * *

><p>It was yet a normal day, but not so normal when a green haired demon king roamed the place bored out of his mind. He had watched his younger brother Rin but had gotten bored of that. Then he went and tried to talk with Mephisto who simply ignored him; so Amaimon walked around until he came to the top of True Cross Academy's roof.<p>

Lazily tossing Behemoth in the air.

Amaimon had thought of going back home to Gehenna but coming across his father, who he was trying to avoid in the mean time because Mephisto wouldn't come home, he was the closest to even be with his older brother so their father would keep an extra eye on him if he went back home.

He stared in the horizon, feeling the suns warmth against his skin. Hearing tapping behind him, he would have attacked if it was an enemy, but it wasn't.

"Thought I'd find you here," Mephisto said cheerfully, coming next to his younger brother. He had been thinking of what Amaimon was going to do for a few hours, but then again Amaimon could take care of himself and find his own entertainment. So he left the thought, but now seeing his brother who was obviously utterly bored was a bit strange even for him.

Amaimon didn't mind the silence that came with his brother, just the awkward feeling was annoying. Shifting a few times, peeking his eyes at his brother who still wore a smile.

Mephisto was trying to think of something, but gave up and turned away. Not saying anything to Amaimon as he continued to the door that led him to the roof.

"Brother," Amaimon called out rather quickly, Mephisto's hand was inches from the handle as he turned to look at Amaimons back. "What is it?"

Amaimon clenched his teeth and tried to think of something quickly. Opening his mouth to speak but only a few stuttered words came out, "I..I..uhm.."

Mephisto gave a pleasent smile as he walked back towards Amaimon, again standing next to the frustrated green haired boy. "Spit it out, you want me to stay," Mephisto said with a smirk.

The way he said it was almost humiliating to the Earth King that Amaimon needed to think of something quick to get the thought out of his brother's mind.

Although the only thing that he managed to think of was.. "I lost the phone you gave me."

Suddenly a phone was thrown over the edge, Mephisto couldn't help but sigh as the small black phone disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>  
><em>Thanks for the reviews.<em>

_I'll update sometime later. Lol._

_Cya,_

_Please Review. Hope you enjoyed. No flames._


	2. His green lollipop

Author Notes:

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

_There aren't so many Amaimon Fanfiction, also Mephisto... hmm. Lol. _

_Well I just hope there will be some if people read FF like mine and others. And get an idea to write some out._

Warning: **Hint-Incest. Might have OOC. **

**~Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review. No flames.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Amaimons POV.]<strong>

So yesterday I had thrown my phone over the edge, and brother ignored me for a few hours until he came up with a solution. Buy a new phone, he came with me since I didn't know where to get a new phone.

Many people were in this busy city, strangely he had to hold my hand while going through the crowds of people. I asked him, 'Why not kill them?' And he glared at me, then told me to shut up.

So I mindlessly followed him, almost falling over and tripping, I had tried to keep in pace with him but he was too fast until I bumped into his back once he stopped, we were in front of an electronic store.

"Lets go," He told me with a smirk, pulling me inside. I have a a sour green lolli in my mouth, my tounge had lathered over it a few times nonchalantly, brother had picked out the phone without consulting me and bought it as quick. He hadn't looked at me yet either, maybe its for punishment. It was just a phone, he has money.

As the phone was placed into the bag and he dragged me out of the store; as if I were a five year old. We were again bumping into others, until I tripped and fell over my feet, the green lolli had fallen out of my mouth.

I stared blankly at the lolli and disappointdly sighed, looking up at my brother who was frowning. "Are you going to get up?" He asked me, I looked back at the green sucker on the ground, feeling myself pout.

"Get me another one please brother," I asked him, he facepalmed and sighed. "Stay here then," He muttered and left me on the ground, staring helplessly at the green lolli I lost. I frowned at it, the gleaming green looked rather enticing as I licked my lips.

People had stared and walked by, purposely bumping into me and laughing. But I only waited for brother to come back, if he was anyways... It had past a few minutes and I was getting quite bored.

Feeling a tug on my arm and I was lifted to my feet, looking up and brother had a few suckers in his hands. He unwrapped one and licked it and then he stuck it into my mouth, again grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the pink car.

My face had gotten hotter when he did that, the way he had gripped my hand, I swirled the lolli in my mouth a few times.

Looking at the back of my brothers head, I gave a blank look as my heart rapidly continued to beat in my chest.

_~To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I don't think Demons have hearts. But oh wells, Lol.

:3 Hope you like this. I have thought of the other chapters, so if you want me to continue,

I need some sweet lovely Reviews.

**No flames please.**


	3. Uncomfortable moments

**[Mephisto's POV]**

I was shaking, shaking deeply. What did I just do to his sucker? Licked it and then stuck it into his mouth, it was pretty good though. Stupid brat of a brother, why'd he have to throw the phone off the roof on purpose? We wouldn't be in this situation.

"B-brother.."

Can't he just leave me alone to my work? Rin still hasn't have any progress either with his flames, keeps being consumed by them, Amaimon has been bothering me about playing with Rin again. Amaimon has too learn to leave people and things alone, or I'm just going to send him back home.

"Ahem... brother?" I heard his voice, turning my head and looking at him, he was sitting close to me in the pink limosine. Giving me a very innocent stare with his blinking eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shrugged but started to mutter things, I was already getting fed up by his annoyed exterior. "Speak up," I growled.

"You're still holding onto my hand," He said as his other hand took out the stick of used to be sucker, then he grabbed the ones in my hand and took the chocolate one. Trying to unwrap it with his sharp demon teeth, I frowned at his attempt as he looked back at me with a pout.

letting his hand go and sat a bit farther from him, as he finally got the plastic wrapper off and stuck the lolli in his mouth. He turned and saw that I had moved, he gave a very vacant expression and came closer, he had moved his knees to his chest and leaned against my side, his hand sneaky grasped my hand again.

Then he started to hum happily but I was again shaking.

It was a very quiet and yet awkward long drive back home, Amaimon has been his usual blank self as I was, still trying to think of a way of getting... far away from him. At the least I was thinking of every possible strange way on pushing him down and taking the sucker out of his mouth, and kissing him senseless.

But It got extremely hot in the car so I rolled down the window, Amaimon noticed something when I did so, cause I looked out the window trying my best to ignore him, but he did something that wasn't helping me.

He crawled over and stuck his head out the window, again humming happily, this time he sat on my lap blocking my view of the scenerio and wind. I groaned when Amaimon leaned back against me and got comfortable while I didn't know where to put my hands, on my side or around his waist?

"You do.. have a window on the other side," I told him feeling irritated, he looked at me with again a very blank expression, leaning closer as his forehead was placed against mine, I knew then my face had gotten hotter.

"Are you sick? Hmm, your very much red brother," He said plainly, but didn't say anything bout the whole window thing on his side. He went back to looking out the window as if it were his stragedy to shut me up.

I leaned my head against his back and sighed.

"Mm. Brother we're almost back at True Cross Academy," Amaimon said with his deadpan tone. I nodded thinking of my warm bed cause I was so exhausted, almost ready to push Amaimon off my lap.

Once the car had stopped I did what was on my mind, pushed him off and leaped out of the car. Dashing away from Amaimon as I disappeared in the academy, running to the top where my bedroom were.

As I came in and slammed the door shut, I sighed and sat down at my chair. Starting on this random paperwork I had on my desk, grabbing my pink pen from the top of my desk and started to work on it.

A few moments after the doors opened, Amaimon walked in casually holding the bag with the cellphone, he'd already taken the cellphone out of its case, now he was staring blindly at it.

"How does this work again?" He asked blankly, I sighed dreadfully as I snatched the phone from his hand, he climbed on the desk and sat patiently infront of me, I wonder how'd it look if someone came in, like Rin.

After a few minutes of telling him he kept nodding as if he were in his own world, I can tell he wasn't interested in the phone at all. I saw him slowly coming closer to me as I tried to not stutter and look back at the phone. He leaned down again and quickly he was on my lap.

I knew he wanted to sit, I just didn't think he'd actually fell asleep. It's only been five minutes.

His green hair was in my face as I leaned my head against his own. "Amaimon, wake up," I muttered softly, closing my eyes.

"Later..." He mumbled, shifting on my lap as his fingers laced itself on my jacket, he had mumbled something else that was incoherent. I concentrated on his breathing but then it became boring, so I picked him up and walked to my bedroom, laying him down on the bed as he grabbed onto the covers.

I stared down at him, he was seriously driving me insane. I went to my bathroom and changed clothing, when I came back he was then underneath the covers in the middle of the bed. I sighed and climbed in and pushed him over but he grabbed a hold of my arm and held tightly on it.

"Amaimon.. what the hell are you doing?" I hissed, trying my best not to kill him here and now.

"Like.. I ..said brother," He opened his eyelids slightly and stared up at me, "Nothing."

I gave up and tried to sleep but I felt him getting closer, and each time he got closer my entire body would heat up. I don't know why I was feeling like this with my own brother, but at the same time he was extremely pissing me off.

He was now so close his legs had entertwined with mine, thats when I noticed he'd taken his long sleeve shirt and pants off, and wore just his shirt and shorts, his skin was soft and smooth as I rolled over and held him closer.

"Now..brother. I must ask, what are **YOU** doing?"

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes:<strong>_ I had watched this show, where this kid was driving his uncle crazy and it was so funny. So I wanted to see how Amiamon would drive Mephisto crazy.

Lol. Anywho. Sorry for the small chapters I had typed out. Sorta just happened. Lol.

Review. No flames. please.


	4. A brothers idea

**Author Notes:.**

I never knew there was an order of POV's, I thought it was the Authors decision.

Hmm. Oh wells. Too late now. :p

**Warning:** Brotherly Fluff.

~I've been thinking of writing a lemon. And if I do... it'll be my first lemon on FF. I wrote some on paper, I had to throw them away so no one would see. _-Dont need people thinking imma pervert-_ Ahaha.

Anywho. Thanks for the reviews. And the advice. I'll try and put some in concideration. :)

Hope you enjoy.

**Read** and **Review.** No flames please. :D

* * *

><p><strong>'Now brother.. I must ask, what are YOU doing?'<strong>

He made me sound like I was some kind of pervert, he was the one acting funny in the car earlier. Damn little brothers, why do they have to ask stupid questions?

I looked down at him but his eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly. Did he fall asleep already?  
>Rolling my eyes I tried to push him away, the weird fluttering feeling was making me uncomfortable. Thing is, he wasn't moving, his small delicate hands were holding onto my shirt, and very slowly as I watched he had already snaked his hands around my waist. Nuzzling into my chest and sighing briefty.<p>

I had felt myself twitch at this awkward display.. "Amaimon. Are you seriously doing this?" I muttered still trying to pry him off but he wasn't nudging, instead he bit me in the chest which made me yelp, his teeth were very sharp.

"Sleep brother," He said in a whisper, I sighed and gave in. Leaning down, my arm had pulled him in closer as I stared up at the ceiling. But after awhile I had fallen asleep, the warmth of Amaimons body heat was surprisingly nice as well as him clinging to me like a lost child.

When I had woken up a few short hours later, I found no other warmth next to me but I knew there was someone there. I looked to my left and saw that Amaimon was swinging his legs in the air, he had a sucker in his mouth and all his clothing on.

"Good morning," He mumbled, licking the sucker happily and then sticking it back into his mouth. Turning his head he still had those droopy eyes and grim expression.

I slightly waved and sat up, the sun was started to rise but the city was still dark. I sighed as I got up, but before I was going to start walking to the bathroom, I was pulled back onto the bed.

Amaimon's face came into view too close for comfort. Blinking a few times, our faces were inches from each others. "Brother, lets play today," Amaimon said casually, I had to groan.

"Fine, what do you want to play?" I asked with a sigh. He sat up right as I rolled on my stomach, he was thinking rather hard then a smile had curved on his face. I knew what he was thinking and instantly dismissed his idea. "You're not going to play with Rin today, he has to learn how to control his flames," I told him, he pouted but I ignored that and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

"There's nothing else to do then," He whined, I turned around and glared at him briefly before running into the bathroom and locking the door. Damn brothers just don't get it at all. I changed quickly and washed my face, it was an entire fifteen minutes and when I had left the bathroom, Amaimon was staring out the window, his hand on his hip, long nail inbetween his teeth, gnawing at it.

He turned, a very serious expression came on his face when I approached him. "Lets play brother," He said, still staring at me, I felt a shiver run down my spine. The way he said it, serious and soft.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked. Looking outside, the sun had finally shown it self to the rest of the world, or maybe just Japan. Amaimons small hand grasped my own, when I looked at him he was biting his lip.

"Promise me.. you'll do everything I tell you, and.. don't break the rules," Amaimon spoke slowly and smoothly, I could see something very odd about him, the way he wasn't looking me in the eyes when he usually does, how he bites his lip after each phrase, and the one thing.. he has a pink tint on both of his cheeks.

I looked down, his hands were still holding onto my own, thumbs smoothing on the top of my hand. I felt myself gulp and shortly tremble, Amaimon had something on his mind, and including me.. means something right?

"Alright. I promise Amaimon," I whispered each word for him to hear, he continued not looking at me, and finally he stopped biting his lip and a curved smirk appeared on his lips. Had I just walked into something I shouldn't have?

Well I regret this? Or..

~**T** o **B** e **C** o n t _i n u e d._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:.<strong> Sorry for the shortness of the story. The next chapter will be longer. :) Well, hopefully it well ahaha.

:D

I wonder.. whats going on in Amaimons head. Or mine.. Lol. Seriously.. the words just type themselves out. Ahaha.

Anyways..

**Review**. **Please no Flames.**

_[Might take a week for me to update again. Just to share the glory to other readers ahha.]_


	5. A moment of discomfort

**Author Notes:.**

Sorry for the late updatee. I didn't know what I should type out, so I need a distraction instead. But yeah, its good enough. ;]

Warning: There's fluff and a bit of jealousy.

Have a happy yet not so much, time reading this. :)

I don't think I can get their personalities right, but oh wells.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read** _and_ **Review.** **No flames.** ;)

* * *

><p>Amaimon pulled Mephisto, but before they could go anywhere, both heard loud stomping and yelling. Amaimon grumbled and quickly hid. Mephisto's door opens seconds after, revealing Rin and Yukio.<p>

While Rin was taking his sweet time with Mephisto, Amiamon was biting his nail on the ceiling. Staring vacantly and impatiently, but after awhile Mephisto followed without even looking back towards his brother.

And when Amaimon was alone, he fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet. Still biting on his nail, it had chipped which bothered Amaimon a little bit. He came to the window of Mephisto's room and watched his brothers walk to the other side of the so-called exorcist school.

"I.. just wanted to play hide and go seek," He mumbled to himself, eyes burning on Mephisto's back, but his real problem was his yapping younger brother Rin, who stole him from Amaimon.

He quickly left the building and started to explore this Japan of Mephisto's. Few hours after his brand new phone rang in his pocket. He sat down ontop of a building, as he answered it.

Sigh. "Hello,"

_::Where the hell are you?::_ Mephisto asked, he doesn't seem happy.

"Some building..." Amaimon replied in a bored manner looking off to the horizon with no interest. It was the same building where he and Mephisto meet up. A very tall tower that shows the entire city.

_::Hm. Well come back here,::_ Mephisto grumbled on the other end, Amaimon sighed and stood up from where he was.

"Why should I? You're just going to see Rin again, I don't see nothing interesting ab-"

_::Yeah, yeah I get it. He's not interesting; whatever Amaimon just come back here now.::_ The phone went dead right after.

He tucked the phone into his pocket as he jumped off the building, and in a few short minutes he was back at the exorcist school. Back in Mephisto's office, sitting on his desk while Mephisto walked in, not a bit surprised his brother was in the room.

"Hello brother," Amaimon said to break the silence. Mephisto smile and nodded.

"What did you do all day?" Mephisto asked, standing in front of his younger brother, both staring at each other, Amaimon felt this urge of leaving but stayed anyways.

"Explored," He muttered, pulling out a chocolate sucker from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, swirling the sweet treat with his tongue, letting the sweetness blend into his mouth, coating each corner.

Mephisto nodded and moved around him to his desk, pulling out paperwork and other sorts. Amaimon jumped off the desk and turned around, staring hard at Mephisto but his brother hadn't even looked up at him.

"Why does Rin catch your attention?" Amaimon asked abruptly.

Mephisto smirked and looked up at his younger brother, the way he had said it was more demanding. And interesting way to see a brother jealous is to take the attention away from him.

"He does want to be an exorcist, and since I need to-"

Amaimon growled, his teeth clenched and hands gripped into fists. "Stupid, stupid, brother!" He yelled, cutting Mephisto off as he turned around and stomped towards the doors.

He had enough of Mephisto's excuses. "Amaimon, stop acting jealous. It doesn't look good for your title: The Earth King." And with that, Amaimon stopped, hand touching the doorknob as he let go and turned towards his brother again.

"I am not jealous!" He yelled again. Something that wasn't looking good for being so cool and collected, Amaimon this time left quickly before Mephisto could say something else that was embarassing and annoying.

Mephisto's office door was then slammed shut, but Mephisto was smirking at this new amusement.

"Little brothers these days." He commented.

~To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong> The inspiration was random. I did write this out one time, but I thought it came to early and it was very sloppy. Lol.

Anywho.

Thanks for reading.

Now,

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames please**.


	6. Almost a panic attack

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait. I got writers block.

This chapter will be pretty short. :o

_- Also. I don't think Amaimon would yell either, he would take everything pretty cool and calm. But this is a ff. so you never know when someones going to tweak a personality! ahaha._

**Warning:** Yaoi. OOC.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing. **

~_ I hope you enjoy. I tried atleast..._

* * *

><p><em>'Stupid, stupid brother.'<em>

I thought while I was ontop of the building of the Exorcist school. Biting my nail as I stared at the twilight again, some reason this is becoming a routine when I get mad at brother.

I couldn't stand how I yelled, how I got mad randomly. I hated it, behemoth came to my side and someone else was then behind me. A chuckle escaping the mans lips.

"Amaimon stop pouting," He said, I could sense the smug grin upon his face. So I decided to ignore him, the sun was almost ready to set, the dark blue of the sky drank up the city like nothing.

It passed a few minutes, then I heard a sigh of defeat.

"I'll be in my office then," He said, I growled as I turned around and lunged at him, but he hadn't turned to walk away, he was still standing where he was with a grin on his face, as if he were waiting for me to attack or something.

I really hated when he does that.

Before I could actually lay a finger on him, he had grabbed both of my wrists in his hands. Holding me still where I was, I growled as brother sighed. "Are you really going to act like such an immature brother?" He asked me.

"Let me go!" I snarled, but he hadn't budged as I thrashed.

"Not until you have calmed down," Brother snickered which made me angrier.

_Why did he have to act like this? And could he let me go? And why is he giving me one of those longing looks, is he spacing out or something?_

His grip got tighter as I struggled, grinding my teeth together as I glared at his hands. "Let me go!" I growled, almost ready to kick him until he pulled me close to his body, one of his hands let go of my wrist and the other took the both of them behind my back. The other caressed my cheek.

"No," He whispered lightly, his hot breathe blew against my face, our bodies flush against each others and I couldn't help the burning feeling in my stomach.

"Stop struggling. Amaimon," The way he spoke, it wasn't his usual cheekiness or smug attitude; he had a very serious expression on his face which made me swallow my spit.

I had stopped though, I couldn't struggle with my brother looking like that, and how his other hand held my waist tightly against his body. I didn't even know if I was uncomfortable or comforable.

_What the hell do I do? _Okay now I'm panicking, hope he doesn't notice.

He leaned in, my eyes widened as I felt his lips rest upon mine gently, his hand let go of my wrists and both of his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me harsher against his body. Deepening the kiss, his eyes closed but I started to doze off in this light kiss, it was sweet and he smelled like sweets.

I slightly opened my eyes and saw him staring back, my cheeks warmed up as he broke the kiss. But not the hug, I could hear him smelling my hair, then he moved to my neck, I felt something soft on my neck. Was he kissing me there?

My hands had found themselves at his shoulders, nails slightly digging in as I gasped once his teeth had dug in my skin. "Aaah, b-brother," I whined stupidly, I felt myself began to panic all over again.

A slick feel had gone over the small painful mark, he chuckled as he kissed my neck all over again. "Lets go, its getting cold," He whispered in my ear, and in seconds he had let me go and was then strolling towards the door. Leaving me to my thoughts, to the unknown feeling in my chest and my panicking feelings that were very confused.

_WTF brother? What just happened?_

**[-** TBC **-]**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Sorry if its bad! I'm not soo good with affection and stuff like that! :o

Its been awhile, I know. I don't think I will do a lemon, I never did any. So, yeah! AHAHA.

I hoped you enjoyed.

~ **Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or Bashing.**

_p.s - I'm sorry for the OOC._


	7. The sweet taste of denial

**Author Notes:**

_I'm sorry for the loong delay. I had writers block and I was busy with a few other things, my life isn't hectic but .. I'm just plain lazy. -.-_

_Anywho. Thanks for waiting whoever is, :)_

_It isn't really much, but I tried since I never wrote something like this before._

_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please._

_~._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

I followed my brother through the metal door and down the steps. I of course made sure we were at a distance from each other, I bit my nail as I watched the back of his head, the walk to his office was pretty silent and uncomfortable.

He opened the doors and kept them open so I could walk in, I closed it and he sat at his desk. The usual smirk across his face showed, I didn't even flinch from the memory when he had kissed me.

"Brother. Why did you kiss me?" I asked him all to confidently, he sighed and signaled me to come closer so I did. I strided closer to the point my hand brushed against his wooden desk. He stood up and in an instant he grabbed my tie and I was pulled over the desk in a rough action that I winced.

Not for long fortunatly since I felt a pair of lips upon my mouth again, this time he seemed a bit more eager than the rooftop incident. He was grasping my shoulders tightly, I could already feel his nails digging into my shoulders as his tongue hungrily past through my lips and started to play with my own tongue that was also as feverish as brother was.

My hands pulled him closer, I then realized I was now sitting on his desk. His body inbetween my legs, his body was brushing hard against a certain problem I was having, I couldn't believe I was having this 'problem' when we were just making out.

"Nngg- Brother.." I moaned, trying to escape him for a few seconds to get comfortable but he wouldn't let me, he now held my waist tightly and pulled me closer to him, suddenly his mouth was on my neck and my head had tilted back to give him more space.

"You.. didn't.. Aa-nswer my q-question.." My effort on talking was almost embarrasing, until I felt the sharpness of his canine teeth scrape across my neck, and suddenly he had sunk them in and I almost screamed, fortunatly I bit my lip hard enough to contain those nauseating noises.

A slick and soft muscle went over the pain in my neck, a chuckle escaped my brother as he looked me in the eyes. "You're just too irrestible for me to contain myself." He said, honestly.

I gasped when his hand touched my leg near my 'problem' area. I scrambled a bit to try and get away, I knew then what my brother wanted and what he wanted is what he gets.

"I-I get it.. Y-your hot for me... L-Let goo." I whined in his embrace and the thing that made me stop in my tracks was the dangerous growl escaping my brother, he sounded almost like a vicious animal ready to kill his prey and I couldn't hide the shiver and fear rising in the pit of my stomach.

Next thing I knew it I was pushed off his desk and onto the hard floor with a loud thud, I looked at him almost weakly and noticed him glaring at me in disgust. I got up from the floor and in a huff turned around and was about to walk out, my hand on the doorknob to feel his eyes on me.

"You forgot your tie," I could hear the playfulness in his voice, but I wasn't about to succumb to him just like that.

I turned, gave him a nod. "Keep it." And I made my escape.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mephisto's P.O.V.<span>**

I had no idea why I got so angry at him for just to shove my brother off my desk, everything was going so damn splendid but it was like he knew it was going to happen. I didn't like when Amaimon had the upper hand, I felt alone after he left though.

My hand clenched the striped tie in my hand, the one I tore from his neck, I thought of all the ways I could use it on him.

I left on my desk though to pick up the stuff we had thrown off my desk, the mess wasn't too big. Papers and pencils scattered on the floor, I could easily smell the distinct scent of Amaimon on my desk and the floor.

Why did I get so angry?

When did I want him so badly?

Ever since we came back or maybe when he would usually visit Rin. I had no idea, just that one moment seeing him on top of the building, his cute pout and childish demeanor is what drove me to act upon my selfish impulses.

I had to get a hold of myself, before I drive Amaimon away from me.

It's no fun when he ain't around.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I decided to stop it here.

I didn't say there was going to be a lemon scene. ;)

LOL. IT just impulse and brotherly love. ;) If you get what I mean. Lmfao.

Thanks fer reading.

**Last reviews are appreciative. No flames**.

_**p.s**_

_I might actually write a sequal with Rin and Yukio. mild-Amaimon and Mephisto._

_If you think I should. Please tell me in the Reviews. xD_


End file.
